O Julgamento de Severo Snape
by Regine Manzato
Summary: Snape sendo julgado... Hermione dá uma mãozinha. SSHg amizade!


O Julgamento de Severo Snape.

**Nome da fic**: O Julgamento de Severo Snape.

**Autor:** Bia Slytherin

**Pares**: Severo Snape/ Hermione Granger... (num é bem um par… é uma amizade, poxa!).

**Censura:** Livre

**Gênero:** serve gênero normal?

**Spoilers**: Pós HBP, como sugerido pela Lud!

**Avisos ou Alertas:** huuum.. Nenhum não.. É uma fic bem levinha!

**Desafio:** nenhum...

**Resumo:** Severo Snape sendo julgado, alguém decide lhe dar uma mãozinha.

**Notas:** é um SS/HG amizade, ok? Nada de romances.

**Agradecimentos:** ao Creed por tocar a música "my own prision" que me deu a idéia desta fic!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site .

* * *

O Julgamento de Severo Snape 

- Hoje, dia vinte e cinco de junho de 1999, damos inicio ao julgamento de Severo Prince Snape, acusado do assassinato do ex-diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore. – anunciou solenemente Percy Weasley.

- Que tragam o réu.

As pesadas portas de carvalho foram abertas, e dois aurores trouxeram o ex-professor de Poções. Jogaram-no na cadeira dos réus, que magicamente prendeu os pulsos e os tornozelos do homem. A aparência do homem, aliás, em nada lembrava o antigo professor.

Ele estava macérrimo, com o rosto muito mais pálido do que normalmente era, o cabelo, muito mais compridos desgrenhados e oleosos. Sob os olhos, fortes olheiras denunciavam que o homem não dormia há dias.

- Severo Prince Snape, você sabe porque está sendo julgado? – perguntou o primeiro ministro, Rufo Scringeour.

- Sim.

- E você tem alguém para fazer a sua defesa?

- Não senhor.

- Na verdade ministro, ele tem a mim.

- Srta...?

- Granger, Ministro. Hermione Jane Granger, aqui presente para fazer a defesa do Sr. Snape.

- Muito bem. Alguma objeção, Sr. Snape?

- Por mim, não faz diferença.

- Muito bem. A Srta. Granger será sua defensora.

-Senhoras e senhores, aqui presentes, este homem está sendo julgado pelo assassinato frio e cruel de Alvo Dumbledore. Eu gostaria muito, Srta. Granger, de saber como irá provar que este homem é inocente, quando ele próprio declarou que realmente matou o ex-diretor de Hogwarts. – começou Dolores Umbridge.

- Na verdade, senhoras e senhores, não há como negar que realmente ele matou o diretor Dumbledore. Mas, o que eu quero lhes mostrar, é que ele foi obrigado a fazer isso.

Ministro, eu gostaria de lhes mostrar o que de fato aconteceu.

- Muito bem. Continue.

- Quero primeiramente, senhoras e senhores, lhes dizer que as provas que tenho são memórias de pessoas que viram ouviram e presenciaram conversas do Sr. Snape e de Dumbledore. Esta primeira lembrança que quero lhes mostrar, é da Profª Minerva McGonagall. Ela concordou em depor a favor do Sr. Snape.

A professora levantou-se do seu lugar atrás de Snape e dirigiu-se até o banco que lhe indicaram.

- Professora McGonagall, a senhora poderia dizer aos presentes qual era a situação do Sr. Snape no dia em que esta sua memória se passa?

- Esta cena que vocês verão, aconteceu algumas semanas antes de Você-Sabe-Quem atacar os Potter. O Sr. Snape, àquela data com 23 anos, veio até a escola procurar o professor Dumbledore, pedindo-lhe ajuda, pois não tinha mais intenção de permanecer ao lado de seu antigo mestre.

- Obrigada professora. Eu gostaria de dizer que, como é impossível que o ministro e todos aqui entrem em uma penseira para ver o que aconteceu, eu criei um feitiço, que faz com que a lembrança, que está na penseira, reproduza-se na parede. Senhores, por favor, eu peço a atenção de vocês.

_- Professor Dumbledore – disse Hagrid abrindo a porta do escritório do diretor - há um ex-aluno querendo falar com o senhor. O nome dele é Severo Snape, posso mandá-lo entrar? _

_- Pode sim Hagrid. _

_Dumbledore estava sentado em sua cadeira, quando o jovem de 23 anos entrou no escritório. Tinha os cabelos caídos no ombro e trazia no rosto uma angústia incomum para uma pessoa com a idade dele. _

_- Sente-se, meu jovem. Aceita um sapo de chocolate? – ofereceu o diretor sorrindo._

_- Não senhor. _

_- É realmente uma pena, pois está muito bom. Mas, eu estou muito curioso de saber o que o trás de volta a este castelo, seis anos depois de ter se formado. _

_- Eu... Eu estou aqui para pedir a sua ajuda diretor. _

_-A minha ajuda? _

_- Sim... Eu sei que não tenho agido de forma correta nesses últimos tempos..._

_- Realmente, escutando atrás de portas não é um comportamento que eu esperaria de um ex-aluno meu. _

_- Eu... Eu estava cumprindo ordens. _

_- Eu sei... Ordens de Lord Voldemort, não é mesmo? – disse Dumbledore calmamente._

_- É...É sim não vou negar. Como também não vou negar que vim até aqui pedir que me tire de baixo da capa dele. Senhor, eu não quero mais ter que seguir as ordens daquele homem. Eu... Eu estava completamente errado e enganado sobre as expectativas que eu tinha sobre ele. Ele está sendo... Ele está sendo completamente insano com toda essa coisa de mestiços e nascidos trouxas... Eu... Eu não consigo concordar com as idéias que ele tem. Não foi isso que ele havia me dito... Eu não posso continuar servindo alguém que não possa concordar com as minhas idéias. Por favor, diretor, me tire das garras dele. – o jovem parecia muito abalado com a confissão que acabara de fazer. _

_- Meu jovem, eu posso lhe ajudar. _

_- Pode? _

_- Claro. Mas para isso, preciso de uma prova de sua lealdade._

_- Qualquer coisa senhor. _

_- Você é um rapaz que sofreu muito enquanto estudava aqui, eu me lembro. Talvez tenha sido este um dos motivos de você ter se deixado seduzir pelas palavras ludibriosas de Lord Voldemort, não é? Mas felizmente você percebeu o erro que estava cometendo a tempo de se livrar. O que eu quero de você, rapaz, é que se comprometa a trabalhar do meu lado incondicionalmente._

_- Sim diretor, eu comprometo, eu juro._

_- Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas a professora McGonagall está conosco na sala. _

_O rapaz se surpreendeu em ver a antiga professora de Transfiguração. _

_-A sua prova de lealdade é fazer o Voto Perpétuo. Você sabe o que é isto não é mesmo?_

_- Sim... Eu... Eu já ouvi falar do Voto. _

_- Pois então. Esta, meu jovem, é a única maneira que eu tenho de acreditar na sua palavra. É a única prova que eu tenho que você não está aqui a mando do próprio Voldemort. _

_- Eu... Eu aceito fazer o juramento diretor. – Snape já parecia muito mais confiante. _

_- Muito bem... Minerva, você pode ser a nossa avaliadora?_

_- Com certeza Alvo. _

_Então, o diretor e o jovem Snape ajoelharam-se, um na frente do outro e juntaram as mãos direitas, com a professora ao lado deles, com a varinha perto das mãos deles._

_- Você, Severo Snape, jura que será leal a mim, cumprindo todas as minhas ordens à risca?_

_- Sim. - uma língua de fogo saiu da ponta da varinha a professora e circundou as mãos dos dois homens ajoelhados._

_- Você jura que não irá de forma alguma questionar as minhas ordens, e que não irá se opor a elas em nenhum momento?_

_- Sim - uma segunda língua de fogo saiu da ponta da varinha da professora e fez o mesmo que a primeira._

_- Em qualquer circunstância me obedecerá, não se negando nem se opondo?_

_- Sim. – a terceira e última língua de fogo saiu da ponta da varinha e percorreu o mesmo caminho que as anteriores, finalizando assim, o juramento do jovem. _

_- Muito bem, Snape, agora me diga, você contou a Lord Voldemort sobre o que ouviu aquele dia no bar?_

_- Sim, diretor, eu contei, mas não sei exatamente o que ele pretende fazer._

_- Está bem. Minerva, será que poderia nos dar licença, há alguns tópicos que o jovem senhor Snape precisa ser informado. _

_- Claro Alvo, com licença. _

- Como vocês puderam observar, senhoras e senhores, tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite há três anos atrás, não foi nada de mais a não ser o cumprimento de um voto, feito há mais de 16 anos atrás. – disse Hermione aos presentes.

- Srta. Granger – disse o Ministro – isto não prova nada. O ministério tem informações de que Severo Snape fez, no verão de 1996, um Voto com a Sra. Malfoy. Como a prisioneira Bellatrix Lestrange nos disse no dia de seu julgamento.

- Sim ministro. Mas acontece que como Snape estava sob ordens de Dumbledore – que na data do voto que ele fez com a Sra. Malfoy, sabendo dos planos de Lord Voldemort para o garoto malfoy, o diretor lhe disse que fizesse o máximo possível para conseguir a confiança de Narcisa Malfoy. Nisto, eu espero que o senhor considere que o "máximo possível" seja levado em consideração um Voto perpétuo.

- Muito bem, Srta. Granger. Você tem mais alguma prova da inocência do réu?

- Na verdade ministro, tenho sim. É mais uma lembrança.

-E de quem seria esta lembrança?

- De um elfo doméstico que trabalha no castelo da escola.

- Oras, o ministro vai considerar uma lembrança de um elfo? – protestou Umbridge.

- Quero saber como a Srta. Granger conseguiu esta lembrança, Sra. Umbridge, não tenho motivos para não aceitar.

- Ministro, esta lembrança foi retirada da memória de Dobby, um elfo que trabalha nas cozinhas da escola, mas que ajuda a todos. Neste dia, Dobby estava ajudando a professora Sprout, recolhendo algumas mudas de plantas que a professora o pedira para uma aula na manhã seguinte. Pelo que o elfo me contou, ele estava na floresta e acabou ouvindo uma conversa entre o diretor e o ex-professor acidentalmente. Dobby me conta que eles estavam aparentemente discutindo algo que o diretor queria que o Sr. Snape fizesse, mas este se recusava a acatar a ordem do diretor.

_- Alvo, eu não vou fazer isso. Eu não posso._

_- Severo, você tanto pode, que vai fazer o que estou lhe mandando. _

_- Alvo, isto é insano. O garoto não vai conseguir, ele não tem capacidade para tanto e a única coisa que tem que fazer é evitar se aproximar dele. Nada do que está querendo que eu faça será necessário se simplesmente você deixar que eu cuide dele. _

_- Não Severo. Você fará o que eu lhe disse._

_- Como você acha que eu vou me sentir fazendo isso Alvo?- descontrolou-se o Mestre de Poções._

_- Ora meu caro Severo, você já fez isso tantas vezes, com certeza não se esqueceu como se faz. – o diretor falou zombando da cara do outro_

_- Você é um velho sádico Alvo. Não vou fazer nada isso!_

_- Não se esqueça que está sob um juramento, Severo. – disse o diretor sem nenhum traço de zombaria na voz._

_- Eu sei! Eu sei o que você está dizendo, eu não me esqueci da porcaria deste voto. Como também não me esqueci que foi você quem me mandou fazer um outro voto no verão Alvo! Eu não vou suportar isso por mais tempo Alvo! NÃO VOU!_

_- Vamos Severo, acalme-se. Vamos voltar para o castelo, você precisa descansar um pouco._

-Senhores, eu espero que com isso, vocês percebam que Severo Snape estava apenas cumprindo não apenas as ordens de Dumbledore, mas estava também cumprindo o que havia prometido no Voto que fizera com Narcisa Malfoy. – sentenciou Hermione. – era isso que vocês, que decidirão o futuro deste homem, precisavam ver. Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer.

- É muito simples senhores, alguém apresentar tais lembranças e achar que tudo isso é o suficiente para inocentar o réu. – disse Umbridge – mas eu acredito que isto não seja suficiente. Este homem, ao mesmo tempo em que esteve ministrando aulas para os alunos na escola, estava também planejando a morte dos pais de seus alunos, planejava torturas aos trouxas e maneiras de colocar Você-Sabe-Quem no poder, senhores. Se durante todos esses anos, ele conseguiu enganar Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, quem nos garante que ele também não tenha enganado Alvo Dumbledore?

- Pelo mesmo motivo dele estar vivo até hoje, Umbridge. – cortou Hermione.

-E que motivo é esse? – respondeu a bruxa mais velha com ironia.

-O voto perpétuo. Você acha que estando sob um juramento desses conseguiria enganar alguém tão importante e com tanto poder quanto Alvo Dumbledore?

Desta vez, Umbridge ficou sem palavras.

- A corte deste julgamento irá se reunir para decidir o futuro de Severo Snape. Em dois dias teremos a resposta. Podem levar o réu.

Os dois aurores levaram Snape e os presentes se retiraram.

Naquele mesmo dia, Hermione foi até Azkaban falar com Snape.

- O que faz aqui Granger?

- Senhor, desculpe, mas nesses três anos eu percebi o que foi que aconteceu. De que outra maneira o senhor iria ajudar o Harry no dia em que ele e Voldemort se enfrentaram? Todo esse tempo que você esteve aqui, esperando o dia do julgamento, eu trabalhei incansavelmente atrás de provas de que era inocente.

- Não me importo o que fez, para mim nada disso vai fazer diferença. – ele respondeu cansado e indiferente.

- Porque não, senhor?

- Srta. Granger, achei que como uma intragável Sabe-Tudo perceberia que não quero mais nada que o mundo possa me oferecer. Quero apenas morrer, dar cabo a todo esse sofrimento, essa angústia, essa culpa que todos esses anos trabalhando como um espião eu carrego. Seu trabalho é louvável, mas eu não quero mais viver. Eu não quero mais olhar o que eu ajudei a destruir, não quero mais lembrar todas as pessoas que me eram queridas e saber que a maioria delas foram mortas pelas minhas próprias mãos. O que eu quero, Srta. Granger, é receber o beijo do dementador, ou, se alguma alma nobre se dispuser, me lançar um Avada. Está satisfeita agora, Srta. Granger?- disse ele friamente

- Senhor... Eu... eu realmente não tinha idéia de que era isso que queira. Mas... tudo o que eu fiz, tudo o que tenho feito, não pode ter sido em vão. Eu não consigo acreditar que aí dentro não tenha mais nada, mais nenhuma razão para continuar a viver, eu não acredito que aí dentro deste coração castigado não haja mais nenhum motivo para continuar a viver.- ela se desesperou ao ouvir aquilo do homem sentado à sua frente.

- Não Srta. Granger. Não há. – me deixe morrer em paz com as minhas piores lembranças. Minha alma está cheia de rancor, péssimas lembranças e muita mágoa.

- Não há lugar para uma amizade?

- Amizade Srta. Granger? De quem? Ninguém que me conheça seria voluntário para ser meu amigo.

- Há alguém, disposto a tentar senhor.

- Oh... que tocante da sua parte Srta. Granger. Vai me dizer que a Srta. Está disposta a ser minha amiga! – zombou ele, olhando para ela com ironia.

- E porque não, senhor?

- Vá procurar alguém que mereça a sua companhia e me deixe em paz com a minha solidão, garota!

- Não até o senhor me dar um motivo razoável.

- Eu não quero a sua amizade. É um motivo razoável, Granger?

- Não senhor. Eu não vou sair daqui derrotada. Eu quero lhe mostrar que a vida pode ser muito diferente do que o senhor sempre conheceu. Quero lhe mostrar que a amizade existe sim. E que a felicidade é possível, senhor. Basta me dar uma chance para lhe mostrar tudo isso, lhe mostrar que nem tudo no mundo é só tristeza.

- Srta Granger, vou lhe fazer uma pergunta muito indiscreta e espero que me responda com sinceridade.

- Quem diria, o professor Snape me _obrigando_ a responder uma pergunta. – foi a vez dela ironizar.

- Está _apaixonada_ por mim?

- Não senhor. Mas você é uma pessoa que precisava encontrar alguém que aprendesse a amá-lo.

- Então, pelas barbas de Merlin, o que está querendo ao me ajudar, ao me defender no julgamento? Que eu lhe diga, "Obrigado Granger, sem você eu não sobreviveria". Acredite, se por acaso isso acontecer, não vai ouvir isto de mim. Eu não tenho o hábito de ser agradecido com os outros.

- Não precisa senhor. Quer saber mesmo o que eu quero? Que quero que você viva. O que estou querendo, senhor, é que aprenda a viver. Tenho certeza de que era isto o motivo pelo qual Dumbledore sempre lutou. Ele queria que todas as pessoas aprendessem a viver, senhor. Ele queria que aprendêssemos a viver em harmonia com o próximo, ele queria que todos, inclusive o senhor tivesse um amigo, alguém para se dividir os bons e os maus momentos. É isso que eu estou tentando fazer. Quero que acredite que pode contar comigo senhor. Meus amigos, as pessoas que eu mais amava neste mundo morreram naquela batalha onde várias pessoas, envolvidas ou não na guerra contra Lord Voldemort morreram. O que eu quero, é que você descubra que a vida pode ser muito mais atrativa se tiver alguém a seu lado para dividir seus momentos. Amanhã, aquele júri vai decidir o seu futuro. Se a escolha deles for que o senhor passe o resto da sua vida aqui, acredite senhor, eu não deixarei de visitá-lo, eu não deixarei que enlouqueça aqui sozinho, você não vai se deixar enlouquecer por esses dementadores. E eu lutarei até o fim para que todos percebam que és inocente, porque eu sei que culpado você não é. Mas, e assim eu espero que seja, se eles decidirem de que deve ser solto, eu gostaria muito que passasse algum tempo na minha casa.

- Na sua casa Granger?- perguntou ele chocado com as palavras da ex-aluna.

- Sim senhor. Na minha casa.

- Porque?

- Agora não é o momento. Eu realmente preciso ir senhor. Espero que depois de amanhã tenhamos boas notícias.

Snape não teve palavras, e com a deixa, Hermione foi embora.

- Estamos aqui, neste vinte e sete de junho de 1999, para sentenciar o julgamento de Severo Prince Snape pelo assassinado de Alvo Dumbledore.

Hermione estava nervosa. Queria muito que Snape fosse absolvido. Não era justo condenar um homem inocente.

Verdadeiramente não sabia o que a levara a defender o ex-professor, já que ele sempre a destratara nos tempos de escola. Tudo o que havia feito, talvez, fosse exatamente uma máscara para afastar qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar. Hermione, enquanto procurava informações que pudessem ajudar a provar que o homem era inocente, descobrira muitas coisas sobre o passado dele. Muitas coisas que fariam qualquer um desistir de lutar.

Mas Severo Snape não era qualquer um, como ela veio a descobrir. Era um homem que mesmo com todo o sofrimento da infância, toda a perseguição nos tempos de estudante e tudo o que vira e passara nos tempos de comensal e depois, como um espião para a Ordem da Fênix, ela pode perceber o motivo pelo qual ele afastava toda e qualquer tentativa de aproximação emocional de quem quer que fosse. O medo que ele sentia de amar alguém e depois ver a pessoa morrer, ela descobriu, foi o caminho que ele descobrira para afastar qualquer possibilidade dele em criar uma expectativa de um futuro.

Ela descobrira que ele fora a pessoa que ouvira o começo da profecia envolvendo Harry e Voldemort. Ela descobrira, ou desconfiava que ele sentia algo muito mais forte do que raiva por Lily Evans. Chegava a pensar que talvez ele tenha, em algum momento, amado a mãe do seu amigo e, vê-la morrer deve ter sido um dos motivos que o levara a afastar qualquer outra mulher.

Hermione tinha um plano complicado em mente quando decidiu defender Snape.

Queria que ele descobrisse o mundo de uma maneira que nunca fizera. Queria que ele apenas vivesse sem a pressão e o medo de uma morte iminente, duas coisas que sempre o acompanharam. Quem sabe se, dessa forma, ele não encontrasse alguma mulher que descobrisse o verdadeiro Snape que ele escondia de todos. Não que ela conhecesse esse tal Snape interior, mas acreditava que poderia haver alguém com coração por detrás daquela máscara indiferente com continuar vivo ou morrer.

-...desta forma, com as provas que a Srta. Granger nos mostrou, o Ministério acredita que Severo Prince Snape deva ser absolvido, já que não teve a intenção, mas sim, fora obrigado a cumprir ordens da própria vítima, o ex-diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore. Este julgamento está encerrado. – finalizou o Ministro.

-Então Granger, o convite ainda está valendo?

- De ir morar na minha casa? Com certeza senhor! Espero que não se importe em passar algum tempo no mundo trouxa.

- Não... de fato, talvez seja até melhor me afastar algum tempo dessa atmosfera que o mundo bruxo vive.

- Concordo senhor. Todos esses julgamentos, prisões de ex-seguidores de Voldemort, mortes, não faz muito bem para o povo.

- E o que eu vou fazer no mundo trouxa?

- Aí eu não sei. Talvez alguns passeios pelos parques de Londres, ou a praia, o que acha?

- Eu não tenho que achar nada. Quem vai cuidar de mim no mundo trouxa é você Granger. – disse ele enfadonho.

- Hum...senhor, me chame de Hermione, está bem! – ela falou sem jeito.

- Porquê?

- É tão estranho ouvir alguém me chamar somente de "Granger"

- Muito bem então, _Hermione - _ele testou o nome de batismo da garota saindo de seus lábios, como se aquilo não fosse muito direito.

Hermione sorriu.

-Obrigado, senhor.

- Então pare de me chamar de "senhor" pode me chamar de Severo. Acredito que não seja muito justo fazer que me chame de "senhor", já que eu a chamarei de... _Hermione._

- Tudo bem... _Severo._ Será que o maléfico professor Snape conseguirá viver tranqüilamente no mundo dos trouxas? – ela ironizou.

- Grang... Hermione, eu posso ter aceitado ir morar na sua casa por algum tempo e até começar a usar o seu primeiro nome como um começo pra uma intimidade amigável, mas ainda continuo o mesmo Snape de sempre. Não gosto deste tipo de brincadeirinhas.

- Ok, desculpe. Podemos ir?

- Já devíamos ter saído. Não suporto mais continuar olhando para essas paredes.

E eles saíram do Ministério da forma trouxa, pela cabine telefônica e saíram para encarar uma Londres movimentadíssima, entrando no verão britânico, para o que seria o começo de uma amizade nada normal, com muitas farpas, tiradas maldosas, mas acima de tudo, com um ser humano aprendendo, depois de mais de quarenta anos, a viver alegremente.

Fim.

* * *

**by Regine Manzato 2006**

* * *

_N/A: nhaaaaaa... essa, é a minha primeira fic para o SnapeFest! Eu espero que vocês gostem! Sei não.. mas acho que vou fazer uma continuação dela... vou pensar ainda!_

_Bjus!_


End file.
